


Words I couldn't say

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Could be either John or Sherlock saying this , up to the reader to decide.





	Words I couldn't say

Wind wipes through the midnight sky.

Weary eyes keep awake even after the lights are gone.

As the clock strikes another gone, thoughts of you come forward.

Love mocks me as I think of the wrongs we been through.

The pain that inflected and infected our hearts

Every reasonable thoughts screams to let you go.

But, I can't. 

The reason I still love you is that you gave me hope.

Hope in the darkest of times, times when the lows almost consumed me.

You were the light that broke through, and saved me from all the demons including myself.

You are knight hidden in plain sight, as conflicting thoughts now swarm.

Cupid struck three at once, not realizing his error.

Your eyes met each other first, leaving the third broken beyond repair.

Your love goes stronger by the day, despite what hidden voices might say.

Nobody can say you never loved me.

The amount of stupidity you put up with because of me is amazing.

The jokes and jabs my apologies for those.

Your amount has enough damage without the hurt I’ve caused.

My love, I don’t know if I can ever stop loving you.

I just wish to know if you're happy and keep the love you share for me.

Past is a distant part I wish would return,

but know that fate has slammed that door shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
